


Just the way you are

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: #catherine'stushie, #spankinggil, #themorningafter, F/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: On the morning after the night before, Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom wake up in a hotel room...
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows
Kudos: 9





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Just the way you are (deutsch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473341) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np)



> I have no clue where this came from, seriously. It's been... eons since I wrote something that's not slash. But I always thought, Griss and Cath were super cute together and I wanted to give it a shot. I also wanted to try something new and wrote it like a script for an audio recording or a play.
> 
> The title is based on the song by Billy Joel, "Just the way you are".

The scene is a spacious hotel room in soft beige tones, highlighted by dark blue contrasts with tasteful decor and a king-sized bed. Elegant clothes are haphazardly strewn across the floor. Pieces of a black suit. The jacket a couple of steps behind the door, the trousers next to the bed. Men’s shoes and black socks. A crumpled, once crisp white shirt and a red dress thrown over a chair. A lacey bra is hanging from a lamp on one of the nightstands and a single, black stocking is dangling from the side of the bed. 

It’s early morning and the light filters in through a small slit between the drawn, dark blue curtains. On the bed, two figures, a bulky man with short, grey curls and equally grey beard. Curled up against him, long strawberry blond hair spilling over her naked shoulder, a slender woman. The man’s arm is draped over her shoulder, her arm curved over his belly. The bedsheet only covers their lower bodies. She stirs and groans.

Gil: [softly] Good morning to you, too.

Catherine: [with a soft groan] We’ll see. 

Gil: Do you want me to leave?

Catherine: What?

Gil: I get the impression that-

Catherine: [laughs softly] Don’t be silly. I’m just not that much of a morning person. 

Gil: If you say so.

_The soft rustle of bedsheets_

Catherine: [laughs] Are you actually blushing here?

Gil: No, I-

Catherine: You certainly weren’t blushing last night when you saw them.

Gil: [sighs] Catherine…

Catherine: I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. I just- [laughs nervously]

Gil: You’re just what?

Catherine: It wasn’t the champagne, you know? 

Gil: It certainly wasn’t for me.

Catherine: It wasn’t for me, either. Could you move your arm?

Gil: Sure.

Catherine: Can I?

Gil: Of course.

_Again the soft rustle of bedsheets_

Catherine: Is this okay?

Gil: [gently] It’s perfect.

Catherine: [laughs] Why did you never hit on me before?

Gil: [sighs] I don’t know. [pauses for a long while] I’m not sure. I mean, I always thought you were beautiful-

Catherine: [with a chuckle] Beautiful, huh?

Gil: -and smart. You were married and-

Catherine: That never seemed to bother-

Gil: -It did bother _me_. 

Catherine: So why now?

Gil: Perfect opportunity? 

Catherine: [laughs] Boring conference, disastrous organisation, mixed up reservations resulting in us sharing one room with one bed-

Gil: [smug] Huge, comfy bed, Cath. Credit, when credit’s due, my dear.

Catherine: Hey, we only ended up here, because-

Gil: Because you gave the poor person at the reception a reaming that’ll feature their nightmares for ages. [chuckles] And probably is going to make several therapists rich.

Catherine: Have you seen the other room they wanted to give us? It’s not my fault they had problems with their reservation software. And, frankly, I don’t mind residing in the _honeymoon suite_ for two days.

Gil: [laughs] I like it when you’re fierce.

Catherine: Oh, you do?

Gil: Hm.

Catherine: Did you know Lady Heather told me, I’d make a good dominatrix?

Gil: Did she?

Catherine: She did. You don’t seem surprised.

Gil: Why should I? [with a husky hue] You were pretty determined about what you wanted last night.

Catherine: Do you-

Gil: What?

Catherine: [thoughtful] Mind? 

Gil: No. [sighs] Like I said, Catherine, you’re very smart _and_ beautiful. [pauses for a moment] I know that you’ve had to work twice as hard to get to where you are now. Because most men only see that beautiful face and don’t bother to consider your brains. I’ve seen how you wrapped a suspect around your finger, letting the poor guy take you for another dumb blonde and then sack him. It’s a huge turn on. 

Catherine: Why didn’t you ever give me a clue?

Gil: Like it’s a secret I am _fond_ of you.

Catherine: I kind of remember you mentioning my tushie once. [sighs] Did you know that one of Eddie’s favourite songs for [clears throat] certain situations was “Just the way you are”?

Gil: [laughs, and quotes] I don’t want clever conversation, I never want to work that hard, I just want someone that I can talk to, I want you just the way you are. [snorts] He never deserved you.

Catherine: [sighs] Took me a while to figure him out.

Gil: I am glad you did figure him out. But why didn’t you ever give me a clue? 

Catherine: [laughs]

Gil: Or did I miss something?

Catherine: Oh, you clued on in pretty fast last night.

Gil: I’m not sure it’s a compliment when you phrase it like _that_.

Catherine: I didn’t throw you out, so consider it a compliment. Thanks for coming-

Gil: [smug] Well, the pleasure was all mine. 

Catherine: Let me rephrase, Gil. Thanks for not sending me to this boring conference on my own, but tagging along.

Gil: Oh, I thought-

_A hand slaps against naked skin._

Gil: I think, I begin to see why Lady Heather thinks you’d make a-

Catherine: Don’t you dare!

Gil: Or what?

Catherine: You still haven’t given me a proper reply to my earlier question.

Gil: I’m sorry, I got a little bit distracted.

Catherine: By what?

Gil: _This_. You. We in bed together. [makes a short pause] Naked. 

Catherine: Interesting. I have to keep that in mind.

Gil: Do I want to know?

Catherine: [with a husky hue] If you’ll ask nicely, I may share my thoughts.

Gil: [softly] Would you share your thoughts with me, Catherine?

Catherine: If you get distracted by this, I mean, I’m just lying here, not doing anything-

Gil: Yes?

Catherine: What about…

_The soft rustle of bedsheets_

Catherine: You can tell me to stop, if-

Gil: [breathless] What if I don’t want you to stop?

Catherine: Then... don’t tell me to stop. 

Gil: I won’t.

Catherine: Hm, good. 

Gil: How do you want to play this?

Catherine: You mean _this_?

Gil: [moans softly] No, I mean-

Catherine: Oh, _this_.

Gil: Yeah, this.

Catherine: So, is this one night off, or...

Gil: Do you want it to be a night off? A nice memory from an otherwise boring conference? And when we go back, this, you and I, I mean, we like this, will stay here and never be mentioned again? 

Catherine: Do you?

Gil: No. No, I don’t do casual.

Catherine: Nor do I.

Gil: So...

Catherine: So… what?

Gil: [laughs] You know, the saying goes, what happens in Vegas-

Catherine: -stays in Vegas. [thoughtfully] Hm.

Gil: [softly] I would like to kiss you right now.

Catherine: I may have morning breath. 

Gil: So may I.

Catherine: But-

Gil: Does it bother you? 

Catherine: I don’t know. I feel nervous all of a sudden.

Gil: Because I want to kiss you?

Catherine: [laughs nervously] Because I know you so well. 

Gil: Is that a bad thing?

Catherine: [snorts, then sighs exasperatedly] At the moment it is.

Gil: Why?

Catherine: Because women tend to be like that. We get judged by our looks. We don’t want men, especially those we are fond of, to see us like that the morning after. With tousled hair and-

_soft kissing sound_

Gil: [gently] I like the way you look right now, Catherine. Without makeup _and_ tousled hair. It doesn’t change the way I see you. Or the respect I hold for you as a fellow CSI.

Catherine: You’re still my boss.

Gil: We both know that’s just a legal formality, Catherine. You’ve been promoted-

Catherine: [snorts] And we both know that it wasn’t because of my achievements.

Gil: Not that time. But it will be. Next time.

Catherine: [sighs] So you want to talk politics now?

Gil: There are a lot of things I’d rather do.

Catherine: For example?

Gil: Go brush my teeth?

_A hand slaps against skin._

Gil: Ouch! That hurt.

Catherine: I didn’t hit you that hard. 

Gil: I’m hurt anyway. The male ego is _very_ frail, you know? 

Catherine: Uh-hu. So what now?

Gil: You could-

Catherine: I could do what?

Gil: Kiss it better? 

Catherine: [laughs] Really?

Gil: You could try.

Catherine: I could.

_Lips smacking_

Catherine: There.

Gil: I get the feeling you’re not really with it. If I were to evaluate your commitment-

Catherine: Seriously?

Gil: You said so, I am still your _boss_. 

Catherine: Usually bad or substandard performance is due to missing motivation on the part of the team leader, you know? 

Gil: Really?

Catherine: Uh-hu, boss.

Gil: So what you’re basically saying is that you lack motivation? 

Catherine: I suppose that sums up what you accused me of.

Gil: I could give you-

Catherine: What?

Gil: Motivation. Incentive.

Catherine: Could you?

Gil: Well, at least I could… try.

Catherine: [laughs]

Gil: How about… this?

Catherine: [laughs some more] You were aiming for _tickling_?

Gil: No, not really. What about that? Are you feeling motivated yet?

Catherine: Not really.

Gil: How about… this?

Catherine: It certainly doesn't tickle.

Gil: That's...

Catherine: ...an improvement?

Gil: Somewhat disappointing and certainly _not_ what I was aiming for.

Catherine: [laughs] 

Gil: What about that?

Catherine: [sighs] Hm, not bad for a start.

Gil: Good.

Catherine: [sighs again softly] 

_For a while, no one speaks_

Catherine: Hey, I didn’t tell you to stop.

Gil: Yes, _mistress_. 

Catherine: Hm, nice. 

Gil: This?

Catherine: Actually I was referring to what you just said.

Gil: What, " _Mistress"_?

Catherine: Yes.

Gil: Are you considering a career change?

Catherine: [laughs] Let me think. The pay is much better, not to mention working hours.

Gil: Seriously?

Catherine: You know, it can’t hurt to know your options.

Gil: Well, I suppose I can call myself lucky then.

Catherine: Hm?

Gil: To be here with you, before you actually start charging-

_A hand slaps against skin._

Catherine: I get the impression you’re actually _asking_ for it.

Gil: [with faked innocence] Asking for what?

Catherine: Getting spanked.

Gil: I wouldn’t ask for that on a first date, you know?

Catherine: Honey, we’re far behind on the first date. And you’re not denying it.

Gil: That this isn’t our first date or the other thing?

Catherine: [laughs]

Gil: Oh, the other thing then.

Catherine: Hm, yeah, the other thing.

Gil: What can I say, Catherine? We all have our… [pauses and clears his throat] _indulgences_. 

Catherine: Well, I suppose we do. 

Gil: You don’t seem to be surprised.

Catherine: I was there when we first visited Lady Heather’s. Your eyes nearly popped out.

Gil: [with a touch of defensiveness] I didn’t think it was _that_ obvious. 

Catherine: Gil, it was more than obvious. I’m just glad you didn’t actually _drool_. So much for not being obvious, eh?

Gil: That’s just because you know me so well. 

Catherine: [laughs] Obviously not well enough.

Gil: What do you mean?

Catherine: I didn’t know you’d be interested.

Gil: Interested in… 

Catherine: This. 

Gil: [laughs]

_The bedsheets rustle, the sounds of kisses and soft, approving moans._

Catherine: [with a low moan] Oh, Gil! Don’t… don’t stop.

Gil: [softly] You like this?

Catherine: Yes…

Gil: Is it safe for me to assume you're feeling motivated yet? 

Catherine: [softly] Oh, it is.

Gil: Hm, very good.

Catherine: So this is what? Some sort of hands-on appraisal?

Gil: [laughs softly] No, I’m purely selfish. Except this is what you expect in the office from your supervisor to keep you motivated. 

Catherine: [joins the laughter] Oh, that is what the sofa in your office is for? 

Gil: [laughs softly] Nah, that one’s the _casting couch_ for job interviews. 

Catherine: If I didn’t know you so well, there might have been a slight chance I’d believe you.

Gil: You don’t think I could pull this off in my office?

Catherine: [laughs some more] We both know you _wouldn’t._

_Soft kissing sound_

Gil: [sighs] Am I that obvious

Catherine: Hm, you are to me. Except- 

Gil: Except what?

Catherine: Except… this…

_The bedsheets rustle, there are soft kissing sounds and a low moan._

Gil: Ah, _this_. [whispers] I prefer the privacy of closed doors... 

Catherine: Hmm.

Gil: The comfort of a soft mattress...

Catherine: I, I see... 

Gil: The feel of warm, supple skin against mine… 

Catherine: [moans softly] Gil...

Gil: No one busting in any minute to interrupt...

Catherine: [breathes heavily]

Gil: This is much, much better than huddling together on the couch… better than just wriggling my hand into your panties... hastily fumbling around… Don’t you think? 

Catherine: [moans] Oh, yes.

Gil: Hm, I thought so.

_For a while, there is only the sound of kissing, soft moans and breathing becoming more and more erratic._

Catherine: If I’d known... 

Gil: Known what?

Catherine: That you could do _that_ with your fingers...

Gil: Then what?

Catherine: [laughs softly]

Gil: If you like _that_ , then let me try… _this_...

_The bedsheets rustle and she moans softly._

Catherine: [surprised] Gil, what… what are you...

Gil: [laughs softly] I am very confident you’ll figure it out, Cath. 

_The soft smacking of lips and the sheets rustle again._

Catherine: [moans softly] Oooh… Please, don’t… 

Gil: Don’t what?

Catherine: [breathes hard] Don’t... stop.

Gil: I had no intention to. 

_More kissing sounds and soft, breathless moans and sighs_

Catherine: Oh, oooh… Gil… I’m… I’m going to… [gasps] Oooh… [groans, then pants]

_The rustling of sheets and soft kissing_

Gil: Hmmm. 

Catherine: [breathes hard] Hmm, indeed. You’re very good at that.

Gil: [chuckles] Oh, I aim to please. 

Catherine: [chuckles] That’s some understatement, Gil. [releases a pleased sigh]

_The rustling of sheets and soft kissing_

Gil: Hmm.

Catherine: What a pity we don’t have condoms. 

Gil: Why?

Catherine: Because I’d really, really like to feel you in me.

Gil: I could…

_Lips smacking_

Catherine: You could?

Gil: [chuckles] I could do _this_ … I suppose getting dressed and going shopping for -

Catherine: [moans, then laughs] Shopping?

_A hand slaps against skin_

Gil: [moans softly] Hmm. I get the strong impression, in fact, it’s _you_ who enjoys doing that.

Catherine: [whispers huskily] Just because you shiver so nicely when you get spanked.

_The sheets rustle_

Gil: You are aware of what you’re doing to me, are you?

Catherine: Oh? [with fake innocence] What do you think I am doing to you?

Gil: [groans]

Catherine: Hm, I think you like this.

Gil: Hm. [releases a pleased sigh] I do like this. [playfully] And you’re sure you don’t want me to get dressed to go fetch some-

Catherine: What I want you to do- 

_Sheets rustle, soft kissing sounds_

Gil: [softly] Yes? What do you want me to do?

Catherine: Lay back and let me repay you in kind.

Gil: Well, since you asked so nicely... 

Catherine: [chuckles] Oh, would you rather… I made you?

Gil: Ah, promises, promises. 

Catherine: Now be a good boy and roll on your back. 

_A hand slaps against skin_

Gil: [moans softly] So you can have your wicked way with me?

Catherine: Hm, obedient _and_ smart. I like that in a guy, you know?

Gil: [laughs] 

_kissing sounds and soft moans and sighs and the rustle of sheets_

Gil: You don’t have to do this, you know? 

Catherine: [muffled] Don’t you like that?

Gil: [moans softly] Oh, I do. [takes a deep breath] Very much so. I just hate to think you might feel obligated to-

Catherine: Obligated? [scoffs] You think I feel obligated to do this? 

Gil: No, I... [sighs] I didn’t mean to… insult you or-

Catherine: [incredulously] Do you seriously think I’d offer [pauses, then continues a little more calm] sexual favours because I feel obligated to?

Gil: No, of course not, Catherine. I’ve upset you. I’m… I’m sorry. 

Catherine: [sighs] Gil, relax. 

Gil: I’m not really good at this.

Catherine: At what?

Gil: Talking. Intimacy. [sighs] Obviously I’m-

Catherine: You’re just-

Gil: What?

Catherine: Nervous. [chuckles] 

Gil: I’m not-

Catherine: Yes?

Gil: -nervous. [pauses] I… I think.

Catherine: You… think?

_Sheets rustle, soft kissing sounds_

Gil: [moans softly] 

Catherine: You’re usually the epitome of calm. Hard to imagine you being nervous. 

Gil: [mutters] Talking about “hard”... [laughs nervously, then clears his throat] Well, um, it’s… been a while. 

Catherine: [gently] Gil, I thoroughly enjoyed what you did. And you have absolutely no reason to be nervous. [lowers her voice] Especially when all you have to do is to settle back and give yourself to me. 

Gil: [swallows] You can be very [pauses] convincing, you know?

Catherine: Oh, I know. Remember, Lady Heather-

Gil: [suppresses a groan] Could you… not mention her name when you- 

Catherine: [with fake innocence] -when I?

Gil: [swallows] -when you… 

Catherine: [huskily] When I touch you like this? 

Gil: [groans] 

Catherine: I take that as “yes”. 

Gil: [half moaning] Yes. 

_soft kissing sounds_

Catherine: [softly] Will you let me pick up where I left off?

Gil: [softly] Do you want to? 

Catherine: [chuckles] Do _you_ want me to?

Gil: Hmm, [whispers] yes, please.

_The rustling of bedsheets, lips smacking and soft moans_

Catherine: [hums appreciatively] 

Gil: [releases a pleased sigh] Oh, oh...

Catherine: Seems you like that.

Gil: Oh, yes.

Catherine: [smug] Then you’re gonna love this...

Gil: [groans] Catherine... ooh… I’m… I’m, I’m going to… 

Catherine: You’re going to…? 

Gil: [gasps] You’re... evil. [breathes heavily]

Catherine: [chuckles] You think? You didn’t really think I’d let you come already, did you?

_Lips smacking_

Gil: [breathless] You’re not going to make me call you _mistress_ again? 

Catherine: [laughing] Oh, only if you insist. 

Gil: [softly] No, not today I think. 

Catherine: [softly] I’ll keep that in mind. 

Gil: Oh, I’m sure you- [groans] 

_The rustling of bedsheets and lips smacking_

Gil: Hm, that feels good. [moans softly] 

Catherine: Hmm...

Gil: Oh, ohh… Cathrine… don’t stop, please… please… feels… sooo… [with a moan] good...

Catherine: I won’t. 

_Lips smacking, soft moans from both_

Gil: Hmm… Oh! 

Catherine: Do you like this, or... do you want me to stop it? 

Gil: [breathless] No, no, I… I like it. It feels… amazing. Don’t stop it, please.

Catherine: [softly] Oh, I won’t. At least not anytime soon…

_For a while soft moans and kissing sounds, rustling of bedsheets_

Gil: This is… Oh… [groans] Catherine, please... don’t tease me, I… please, let me... [groans]

_Heavy panting, the rustling of bedsheets_

Catherine: [chuckles softly]

_Kissing sounds_

Gil: Hmmm… come here… 

_For a long while there is silence, only occasionally interrupted by kissing and soft pleased sighs._

Gil: You look smug. [chuckles] A quote comes to mind.

Catherine: [chuckles] You don’t… hm, you don’t mean the one about the-

Gil: Cat?

Catherine: Feline, I was about to say feline. [Laughs] I can’t believe-

Gil: -What? 

Catherine: That you-

Gil: -That I?

_A hand slaps against skin_

Catherine: [with feigned incredulousness] That you’re making bad puns-

Gil: [softly] -In bed? Post orgasmic? 

Catherine: All of the above I guess. [chuckles] 

Gil: Do you mind? 

Catherine: No. I don’t think I do. It’s just… 

Gil: Hm?

Catherine: [softly] I could get used to this side of you. 

Gil: Post orgasmic me making bad puns in bed?

Catherine: [chuckles] We don’t always have to stick to the bed, you know?

Gil: We don’t?

_Bedsheets rustle_

Catherine: [purrs low in her throat] No. There’s this... very comfy looking armchair, and the desk and… [pauses] What? 

Gil: I was just wondering whether you’d add the floor to your please excuse the pun, but I just couldn’t resist that one- [clears his throat] _to-do list_.

Catherine: [laughs] Actually I was just about to add the shower.

Gil: Oh, good.

Catherine: You know, the floor’s too much of a bother. 

Gil: Is it?

Catherine: Yeah, rug burns are a bitch. 

Gil: [serious] I’d say that depends.

Catherine: On what?

Gil: Well, first of all, I’d say, it depends on the type of floor, and you have to take into consideration how much you’re still wearing and of course, the position you’ve chosen.

Catherine: You make it sound like a challenge. 

Gil: [laughs] Don’t worry, it’s not. Though...

Catherine: [chuckles] Yes?

Gil: [lowers his voice] I wouldn’t mind a shower. 

Catherine: Oh, you wouldn’t?

_Soft kisses_

Gil: No. 

Catherine: Hmm, keep doing that. 

Gil: I could do that as well _in the shower_. 

Catherine: Yeah?

Gil: Hmm. 

Catherine: Then maybe we should move over to the bathroom. [releases a pleased sigh] 

Gil: [chuckles] If you don’t let me pull back my hand it’s going to be a little bit difficult, you know?

Catherine: But I like having your hand where it is.

Gil: Well, in that case, we have to move really fast so I can put my hand back quickly. 

Catherine: [moans softly] 

Gil: [chuckling] Come on.

Catherine: [sighs] How much time do we have?

Gil: [laughs] You plan more than to shower?

Catherine: [chuckles] Why don’t you wait and see?

Gil: You are aware that I am not 30 anymore, no?

Catherine: Nor am I, so?

Gil: I won’t be able to-

Catherine: To enjoy a shower with me?

Gil: [with a touch of exasperation] You know what I mean, Catherine. 

Catherine: I guess I do. But you seemed very capable with your hands and your mouth before, so I am very sure you’d be more than able-

Gil: [groans]

Catherine: -to please me. 

Gil: You seem quite confident.

Catherine: Honey, one of us has to be. 

Gil: [chuckles] You’re sweet.

Catherine: Am I? [laughs]

Gil: Hm, yes.

Catherine: Hm, then probably we really should move this to the shower, so you can keep your promise. 

Gil: It would help, if we wanted to take a shower, yes.

Catherine: [chuckles] I’m not just talking about-

Gil: Getting wet?

Catherine: You or me?

Gil: I kind of hoped you’d let me join you under the spray and not just make me watch you.

Catherine: Huh. 

Gil: What?

Catherine: I always thought you had a kinky streak.

Gil: Did you?

Catherine: Don’t make me bring up the stuff you used to keep in the fridge in the break room, honey.

Gil: What can I say, still waters run deep. 

Catherine: [thoughtfully] You’re the Challenger Deep but I didn’t think we’d navigate all your kinks so early in the day.

Gil: Do you need breakfast first?

Catherine: [laughs] 

_Lips smacking, bedsheets rustle_

Gil: Come on. Shower first, then breakfast.

Catherine: You’re either quite hungry or-

_Bedsheets rustle, the mattress creaks twice, the muted padding of feet on soft carpet_

Gil: [amused] Or what?

Catherine: Really really keen to-

Gil: -Get us both soaking wet?

_A hand slaps against skin_

Gil: [chuckles] 

Catherine: Discuss your kinks with me.

_A door is opened and the footsteps fall on tiles. The voices sound with a little more echo._

Gil: That’s rich from the woman who’s obviously smitten with spanking my barenaked-

Catherine: [threateningly] Say “tushie” and you won’t be able to sit down for two days. 

Gil: [smoothly] -backside.

Catherine: [laughs] 

Gil: Sounds like I’m not the only one who’s being kinky then. 

Catherine: You sound relieved. Almost… smug.

Gil: Shouldn’t I?

Catherine: No, but we both know that lots of people are either not aware of their kinks or feel ashamed about them.

_A shower stall is opened and water starts to fall_

Gil: Why don’t we postpone the discussion about kinks and guilt and get under the shower first so we can soap each other up?

Catherine: Hm, you have such good ideas.

Gil: [chuckles] 

Catherine: And don’t forget about where you promised to put your hand.

Gil: How could I?

_Lips smack and both chuckle. The sounds of soft moans are muffled by the shower stall doors being closed and the falling water._

_Finis_


End file.
